


Breathe In: Breathe Out

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cody is a asshole, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Male vs Female Violence, Seth needs a hug and therapy, illegal fighting ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: "I can't do this anymore" He whined, blood dripping from the cut along his scalp. "Oh Sethie" Cody's voice was laced with fake care as he dug his nails into Seth's bottom lip. "I own you"





	Breathe In: Breathe Out

It was around 1:32 am, Seth had just finished cleaning the floor of the vacant building that was currently the home to his...job.

There wasn't much he could say about it. All he had to do was show up, do his thing, get halfassed stitches done, get his pay, help clean, and then go "home"

What was home? Home was a run down motel that by some miracle hadn't shut down yet. He waved to the receptionist Mandy, who was nice enough but Seth was starting to wonder if she had a thing for him, and went to his room. 

Room 13.

Slight traces of cocanie was on the table various beer bottles were spread around the room, Sety mildly cursing Ruby.

His little sister was curled up on the singular bed, her raven hair spread out around, and her pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight.

"Scoot over brat" Seth whisperered, nudging her. Ruby let out a growl but moved none the less, Seth settling down, the punk girl hugging his torso.

"Fight?" Ruby muttered. "Beat this guy Mike, mighta gave him a concussion" "Hmm" was her response. "I'm thinking of quitting" Seth admitted, Ruby sitting up with surprise.

"He'll never let you leave" "I know" Seth replied, looking down. "I just feel like I'm gonna get killed fighting for him"

Ruby gave him a look that said "I told you so"

"We never should have left home" Her voice cracked, Seth looking down once more. "I know Sissy, I know"


End file.
